lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends to the End/Transcript
KION: Come on, everybody! Keep goin'. BESHTE: Hoo. Kion, sure is in a hurry this morning. ONO: Well, we are getting pretty close to the Tree of Life. FULI: Yup. And, I don’t mind moving fast for a change. BUNGA: You said it, Fuli. Zuka zama! MAKINI: (PANTING) Are we gonna run the whole way? BUNGA: Yeah, great idea. Whoo! (LAUGHS WILDLY) Kion, race you to the Tree of Life! KION: Sure, just don’t get in my way. BUNGA: Me? Pfft! Never. Whoa! (GRUNTS) Oops. KION: Bunga. MAKINI: Oh, this is pretty. BESHTE: Poa. Perfect place for a break. ANGA: Yup. BUNGA: Oh yeah. Hoo-hoo-ha! (LAUGHING) KION: Guys, who said anything about a break? FULI: Kion, they could probably use a rest. KION: We can rest when we get to the Tree of Life. We're so close now. Ah... FULI: Makini? MAKINI: Shwari, Kion. How about some tuliza. KION: (SIGH) Fine. (CHEWING SOUND) (GULP) MAKINI: Feel better? KION: I'm fine. I'll be better when get to the Tree of Life. Come o, everybody. Let's go. BESHTE: Oh, looks like the break's over. BUNGA Yup, before it even got started. FULI: Huh, the tuliza didn't do him much good. MAKINI: I know. It's not working like it used to. FULI: Maybe Kion's right... Maybe we really do need to get him to the Tree of Life soon. BUNGA: Yeah. Before the venom in his scar totally takes over and turns him very evil just like Scar. MAKINI: Oh, Bunga! Don't even think that! FULI: You said it, Makini. BUNGA: Rafiki said Kion could change, stop knowing right from wrong. Maybe it's started. FULI: Bunga, Kion's not gonna turn evil. Now, come on. BUNGA: I hope you're right... BESHTE: So Makini, are there friendly animals at the Tree of Life? MAKINI: Oh yes. All the animals I remember were super friendly. BESHTE: Oh, I can't wait to meet 'em. Nothin' I like more than makin' new friends. ANGA: Everyone, look! On the cliff! Baby Goose! BESHTE: Oh no! It fell off from its nest! We gotta save it! KION: Beshte? FULI: Right. BUNGA: Zuka zama! KION: Guys? Hey! BESHTE: I gotcha! I gotcha! Gotcha. FULI: Nice catch, Beshte. MAKINI: Aww~, it's so cute. BESHTE: You okay, little guy? KION: Okay, he's safe now. So, let's-... BESHTE: Shouldn't we put him back in his nest? His mom might be worried. KION: (SIGH) Fine. Anga? ANGA: Yup. Come on, little guy. KION: Then, we've really gotta get-... ANGA: Heads up! We got another one. (CHIRPING) (THUD) MAKINI: (GASP) Oh no! ANGA: I gotcha. (GASP) I missed? Beshte! BESHTE: I got her, I got her. Uh-oh. BUNGA: Zuka zama! Ta da! MOTHER GOOSE: What are you doing?! Unhand my child! BUNGA: Uh, okay, okay. Here, she's fine. BABY GOOSE: Mama, I did it! MOTHER GOOSE: Good job, sweetheart, I knew you could. Where's your brother? BESHTE: We put him back up in your nest. Glad we could help. MOTHER GOOSE: Help?! (ANGRY SQUAWKING) FULI: Are we missing something here? BUNGA: Maybe that's how a goose says thank you. BESHTE: I don't think so. ONO: Oh no. Your babies weren't falling, were they? They were just leaving the nest for the first time. MOTHER GOOSE: How else are they gonna get to the water? I finally got him to jump and now he's gonna do it all over again. BESHTE: Oh, I'm really sorry. We were just tryin' to help. MOTHER GOOSE: Help?! Nope... (MUMBLES) BESHTE: False alarm, I guess. KION: No kidding. From now on, let's not waste our time helping animals who don't need help. FULI: It's okay, Beshte. I know you were trying to do the right thing. BUNGA: Since when does Kion call helping someone a waste of time? BESHTE: That was weird, but... he's not himself today. BUNGA: Or, maybe he's not his old self. BESHTE: What do you mean, Little B? BUNGA: His scar! Remember what Rafiki said about how Kion could change? BESHTE: I think Kion just wants to get to the Tree of Life. BUNGA: We better make it there in time. (SYNRCHRONIZED SQUAWKING) KION: What is that? ANGA: Peacocks. (SYNRCHRONIZED SQUAWKING CONTINUES) ALL: Huh? PEACOCK LEADER: Here we go. Five, six, seven, eight. (SYNRCHRONIZED SQUAWKING CONTINUES) BESHTE: Never seen anything like this. ONO: Sounds like the peacocks are doing their traditional display dance. BUNGA: What are they displaying? PEACOCK LEADER: Ados! KION: Hey. Watch it! BUNGA: Aaah... I see now. KION: Peacocks, we're trying to get through here. PEACOCK LEADER: Sorry. Can't stop now. All part of the tradition. KION: Achoo! (SYNRCHRONIZED SQUAWKING RESUMES) BESHTE: Poa. KION: (SCOWLS) We don't have time for this. Coming through. Lion Guard, follow me. FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: Excuse me. MAKINI: Sorry. PEACOCK LEADER: (DISMAYED SCREAMING) Hey, watch where you're going! (ANGRY SQUAWK) KION: You watch where you're going! (GROWLS) What?! He didn't watch where he was goin'. Peacocks think they own the place... BUNGA: Hey, you guys. You think Kion pushed that peacock on purpose? ANGA: Looked like it. BESHTE: No. Kion wouldn't do that. BUNGA: The old Kion wouldn't, but the new Kion might. ONO: The new Kion? ANGA: What do you mean? BUNGA: His scar! It's turning him evil. ANGA: Evil? FULI: Kion is not turning evil. Now, come on. BUNGA: I'm telling you. PEACOCK LEADER: Five, six, seven, eight. (SYNRCHRONIZED SQUAWKING RESUMES) FULI: Kion. KION: If we keep getting slowed down, we'll never get to the Tree of Life. BESHTE: Poa. ONO: What? What's Poa? BESHTE: That guy. Look up. Hey there, I'm Beshte. Who are you? YUN MIBU: My name is Yun Mibu. BESHTE: Where'd you learn to hang like that? YUN MIBU: (CHUCKLES) Like this? This is nothing. BESHTE: Wow! ONO: Oh now I see you. You must be a clouded leopard. YUN MIBU: That's right. I am. BUNGA: Big deal. I can hang from my hind feet too. Check this out. Yeah. Oof. (GRUNTS) Okay, I was wrong. (LAUGHING) KION: (SCOWLING) Not again. BESHTE: Hey Kion, meet our new friend, Yun Mibu. KION: We don't have time for new friends. YUN MIBU: Umm, they were just saying hello. KION: I wasn't talking to you! (GROWLS) YUN MIBU: (SCREAMS) BESHTE: Kion, why'd you scare him like that? KION: Beshte, we can't stop every time you see a new animal. BESHTE: I was just being nice. KION: That's the problem! You're slowing us down! Stop being nice! BESHTE: Stop being nice? I-... I don't know how to do that. MAKINI: Kion, have some tuliza? It'll help you feel better. KION: Forget it, Makini! The tuliza's not working anymore! BUNGA: Evil... FULI: Kion! You're out of control! KION: Am I? All I want to do is get to the Tree of Life so I can get better. But, everyone keeps slowing me down. FULI: We're not trying to slow you down, we're trying to help you get there. KION: (SCOFFS) Feels like I'm dragging you along. FULI: Kion, your scar hurts, so you're not thinking straight. That's why you were mean to Beshte. KION: I'm not being mean. BUNGA: You kinda are... KION: (LOW GROWL) FULI: Kion? Maybe this is one of those times when I should take over. KION: Take over? FULI: Until you feel better. KION: I'm the leader of the Guard, Fuli, and I don't think so. (LOW GROWL) FULI: Don't do this, Kion. MAKINI: A-are... Are they going to fight? ANGA: Looks like it. ONO: I'm glad I can't watch. BESHTE: But, Kion wouldn't fight Fuli... Would he? BUNGA: Of course he would! This is what I've been talking about! It's all happening right now just like Rafiki said. KION: What's just like Rafiki said? BUNGA: He said if the venom stays inside you too long, you won't know the difference between right and wrong. KION: Yeah, but... BUNGA: And, it's happened. You've been acting mean all day. KION: I-... I have? ONO: You did tell us not to stop and help. ANGA: You knocked over that peacock. MAKINI: And, scared that clouded leopard. BUNGA: And, worse of all, you yelled at Beshte! Sorry buddy, you're turnin' evil. KION: You... really think I'm evil? BUNGA: Totally! But, don't feel bad. You can't help it. It's your scar. KION: Guys, you all think I'm turning evil? MAKINI: Well... ONO: I-I don't know if I'd say "evil". BESHTE: No! BUNGA: Uh, yeah. FULI: Don't listen to Bunga. Nobody thinks you're evil, and once we get to the Tree of Life... BUNGA: ...unless it's too late, "Good Kion" might be gone forever. KION: I'M NOT EVIL! (GROWLS) Or, maybe I am. BESHTE: Kion, come back! FULI: Don't worry, Beshte. He'll be back. He just needs time to himself. BUNGA: But, which Kion will he be when he comes back? "Good Kion" or "Evil Kion"? FULI: Bunga! BUNGA: What? We all saw it happening. Somebody had to say it. FULI: No! Nobody had to say it! Kion's not evil! BUNGA: You sure? BESHTE: I am. Kion will never turn evil. FULI: Beshte's right. FULI: :¶If there's one thing we're sure of BESHTE: :¶One thing we know is true ONO: :¶A friend that you can rely on MAKINI: :¶Will do the same for you FULI: :¶So, if our friend's been in trouble ANGA: :¶Feeling lonely and blue MAKINI: :¶Even if he's angry BESHTE: :¶His heart's still pure and true FULI: :¶So, don't you go thinkin' :¶He's now a bad guy BESHTE: :¶When we all know why he's run away ANGA: :¶And, when he's down low ONO: :¶With nowhere to go MAKINI: :¶Means that he needs us more today FULI, BESHTE, ONO, MAKINI, & ANGA: :¶'Cause we are friends to the end :¶We will encourage :¶And, defend :¶Yeah, we are friends to the end :¶Now and forever :¶You can always depend FULI: :¶On friends to the end :¶All these years we've been hangin' BESHTE: :¶Work and play side by side ONO: :¶So, when life brings you some changes MAKINI: :¶There's no reason to hide FULI: :¶We will stick by him BESHTE: :¶We know he can win ANGA: :¶If we can defend him :¶Along the way MAKINI: :¶Though, it's been a long trail ONO: :¶We never will fail FULI: :¶So long as he knows we're here to stay! FULI, BESHTE, ONO, MAKINI, & ANGA: :¶'Cause we are friends to the end :¶We will encourage :And, defend :¶Yeah, we are friends to the end :¶Now and forever :¶You can always depend FULI, ONO, MAKINI, & ANGA: :¶On friends to the end BESHTE: :¶Friends will be there when no one else is :¶Friends will be there, it's so unselfish :¶Friends will never leave another friend helpless :¶One for all, and to all we tell this :¶Times are tough, step up and answer :¶He needs us plus understanding :¶Trust in his fellow Pride Lands companions :¶Let's let him know we'll never leave him hanging FULI, BESHTE, ONO, MAKINI, & ANGA: :¶'Cause we are friends to the end :¶We will encourage :¶And, defend :¶Yeah, we are friends to the end :¶Now and forever :¶You can always depend :¶On friends to the end BESHTE: Oh come on Little B. You know in your heart that Kion will never turn evil. BUNGA: I hope you're right. ONO: Uh Fuli we are still going to the Tree of Life right? Not to make this about me but what about me? FULI: Of course we're still going Ono, as soon as Kion comes back. KION: What if I really am turning evil? Just like Scar did. I should talk to Grandfather Mufasa oh my scar I can't let Grandfather see me like this. I look just like Scar. SCAR: You have the mark of evil just like me Kion accept your destiny there is no other choice. KION: No you're wrong Scar. SCAR: Sisi Ni Sawa Kion. KION: We're not the same I may look like you but I'll never act like you. Except, I guess, I kinda have been acting mean today. (SIGHS) I got to go apologize. Woah! (EXCLAIMS) (GRUNTS) Great. BESHTE: I'm getting worried about Kion. MAKINI: Me too. I hope he didn't get lost or hurt. ONO: Maybe we should go look for him. Not that I would be much help. FULI: He has been gone for a while. Anga, see if you can spot him? ANGA: Yep. Anga-Len... BUNGA: Hey, hey, hey, look for signs of evil roars. Trees knocked down, terrified animals, exploding volcanoes, that kind of thing.' ONO: Bunga, if Kion roared, I think we would have heard it. BUNGA: Good point. ANGA: Yep. Anga Lenga! BUNGA: (EXCLAIMS) ANGA: Nothing. Nothing. What? (GASPS) Kion. Kion. KION: Anga. (EXCLAIMS) Am I glad to see you. ANGA: Like some help? KION: Yeah, that'd be great. ANGA: Okay. (GRUNTS) Can't get close enough. KION: Maybe I can reach you. (BOTH GRUNT) KION: (EXCLAIMS) ANGA: No use. Hang on. I'll be back. KION: Thanks, Anga. Just, uh, don't be too long. ANGA: Found him. FULI: Great. ANGA: Not really. Come on. FULI: Let's go. ANGA: Kion's down there, hanging from a branch. KION: Anga, is that you? ANGA: Yep. We are all here. MAKINI: Hi, Kion. BESHTE: Don't worry. We'll help you. FULI: Just hang in there. BUNGA: But, Fuli, what if this is an evil trap? FULI: Ah, Bunga. BUNGA: Just sayin'. KION: Thanks, guys. Listen about what happened back there, I really didn't mean to... FULI: Kion, don't think about that now. Let's just get you off that branch. KION: Sounds good. Thanks. ANGA: He's too close to the overhang, I can't reach him. ONO: I could get close enough, but I can't carry him. BUNGA: Ooh, maybe I can reach him. Just out of reach. KION: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Sorry, Kion. KION: Hey, Bunga, it's okay. BUNGA: And you, know what I said before about you turning evil and stuff... KION: Yeah? BUNGA: Are you? KION: I don't think so. Even I was kind acting like it. BUNGA: Just checking and just so you know even if you do turn evil, I'll still be your best friend. KION: (GRUNTS) Thanks, Bunga. BUNGA: Okay, Fuli, what's the plan? FULI: Someone's gotta climb down and help pull him back up. BESHTE: Oh, maybe I can. FULI: You're definitely strong enough, Beshte, but you're not much of a climber. BESHTE: I wasn't thinking about me. Fuli. I had someone else in mind. YUN MIBU: Uh, I can climb down there. (GROANS) But you didn't tell me it was the scary guy who needed to be rescued. BESHTE: Don't worry, Yun Mibu. Kion's really a nice guy. BUNGA: He was just feeling kind of evil today, but he's over that now. MAKINI: Please help him. Please. YUN MIBU: Mmm, Kion, is it? KION: Yeah, that's me, and I think I owe you an apology. YUN MIBU: Uh, how about a promise, instead? KION: A promise? YUN MIBU: Yes. No more growling. KION: No more growling. I promise. YUN MIBU: Then let's get you up from there. KION: Are you sure you can do this? YUN MIBU: Oh, yeah. ONO: Clouded leopards are about the best climbers in the world. Common knowledge, really. KION: Wow, I see what you mean, Ono. YUN MIBU: (GRUNTS) Reach out. I've got you. KION: Okay, Here it goes. Heyvi kabisa ANGA: Uh-oh. ONO: "Uh-oh" what? "Uh-oh" what/ BUNGA: Jump! BESHTE: Jump Kion! KION: (GRUNTS) YUN MIBU: Got you. (EXCLAIMS) I think... ANGA: Anga-Lenga! KION: (PANTS) Phew. Thank you. MAKINI: Nice save, Anga. BESHTE: Way to go. Yun Mibu. I knew you could do it. BUNGA: You gotta teach me how to use my tail like that. YUN MIBU: Ah, you're going to need a bigger tail. KION: Thanks, again. Is there anything I can do for you in return? YUN MIBU: Just remember to never growl at a clouded leopard We don't like it. KION: I'll remember. YUN MIBU: Bye, everybody. See you, Beshte. BESHTE: Bye, Yun Mibu. KION: Everyone, I don't know what to say. Other than, I'm really sorry about the way I was acting. Especially you, Beshte. I was really mean to you. BESHTE: It's all right, Kion. It wasn't you talking. It was you're scar. MAKINI: Which reminds me... Maybe the Tuliza's not working like it used to, but it can't hurt. KION: You're right. (CRUNCHING) (GULPS) Thanks, Makini. I know we lost a lot of time today and it was totally my fault, but if we leave now we can make up for... FULI: Hold it, Kion. I'm still in charge, remember? And you need to rest. You've been through a lot today. BUNGA: Better listen to the cheetah in charge. BESHTE: Tree of Life's not going anywhere, Kion. FULI: Soon, Kion. We'll move on soon. KION: But we're so close. MAKINI: Shwari, Kion. With a little rest you'll feel like yourself again. Shwari. KION: Shawri. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts